


Chaos and control

by Photoluv60



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I don't know if this is even good or not, M/M, just had an idea and thought I would go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photoluv60/pseuds/Photoluv60
Summary: A character study of sorts, of Alec and Magnus.It's really short and my first fic, so go easy on me. Hope you like it!





	Chaos and control

The thing about Alec is that he is always doing something. He fidgets constantly and subconsciously is always moving. He messes with the feathers on his arrows and fiddles with his stela. He always gestures with his hands and moves around a room. Sometimes it's out of nerves but even when he is confident he is moving, commanding a room with every movement. When he holds hands with Magnus he runs his thumb back and forth across the back of his hand. Even when he is sleeping he is constantly moving. Rolling and turning, shaking his foot, or just running his hand up and down Magnus arm. 

Magnus on the other hand never moves unless it is with a purpose. Every movement has intent and a meaning behind it. It's an understanding that his body is a tool to get the things he wants. His hands controlling every fiber of his magic. The way the he strolls through the room to get people's attention. Knowing that a step in the wrong direction or an uncontrolled movement can lead to disasters. People would be hard pressed to move Magnus when he did not want it. 

When They are together though, there worlds and body's start to blend together. Alec forgets to move and his body slows to a stop. Magnus forgets the tight control he has over his body. They just seems to flow and meld into one another. A yin and yang of chaos and control.


End file.
